Una Muerte Silenciosa
by Runa97
Summary: En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar; la muerte es silenciosa y sin un rostro... Tan inesperada como un infarto en medio de la calle o incluso, un recuerdo de un último viaje: Un boomerang. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Historias de cadáveres" del foro "221B Baker Street".


_**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Historias de cadáveres" del foro "221B Baker Street".**_

_**Disclaimer:**__Nada de esto es mío, lo referente a Sherlock pertenece a Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y –en este caso, en su mayoria- a la BBC._

**.*~_~*.**

**UNA MUERTE SILENCIOSA**

El aire estaba impregnado con la deliciosa fragancia del puré de patatas de la mesa continua. Velas repartidas en cada una de las mesas iluminaban la estancia con su luz mortecina, y al rededor, cubiertos y copas tintineaban resonando por sobre el sonido de la dulce música que emanaba de los violines.

Joe sonrió, jugueteando con la copa de vino blanco que tenía entre los dedos y mirando por sobre el menú a su bella compañera: Suze, de afilados pómulos, ojos verdes, piel morena y labios de un delicioso rojo carmesí a juego con su vestido de noche.

Extendió el brazo a través de la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella sintiendo bajo su palma la agradable sensación de su piel suave y cálida.

Ese era el primer aniversario en el que Joe estaba con ella y no al otro lado del teléfono en uno de sus interminables viajes al rededor del mundo; y quería aprovechar hasta el mas mínimo segundo estando a su lado.

-Te amo- pronuncio, y hasta ese momento esas dos palabras nunca le habían sonado tan reales.

-Y yo a ti- respondió ella, y Joe, quien no sabia que le quedaban menos de tres meses de vida, se inclino y beso con dulzura los labios carmesí de su esposa.

**...:::...**

_"Uno puede sobrevivir a todo hoy en día, excepto a la muerte" _

**_-Oscar Wilde._**

**_...:::..._**

Aun sin abrir los ojos, Joe sentía su presencia. Sabía que ella estaba a su lado y podía percibir en ese silencio su ligera respiración y el latir suave y acompasado de su corazón.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrando su visión a la luz de los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana.

Suze aun dormía. Su rostro estaba apenas a unos centímetros y su nariz casi rosaba la suya... Sonrió, deleitándose con su sola presencia...

Coloco un beso rápido en su frente y uno más en sus labios. Suze entreabrió los ojos, pero al instante, continuo con su sueño dibujando una media sonrisa apenas perceptible en su rostro.

Se desesperezo y salió de la cama para enfrentarse al frio de la mañana.

Deslizo su mano debajo de la cama y palpo hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Sintió la textura ya conocida de ese objeto que era recuerdo de su ultimo viaje -a Australia- y armándose solo con una chaqueta y un gorro que cubría su despeinado cabello castaño, salió de la casa.

**_...:::..._**

_"Por que, incluso en un lugar dedicado a tan inocentes diversiones, acecha la desgracia"_

**-Cementerio de Animales. Stephen King.**

******_...:::..._**

En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar; la muerte es silenciosa y sin un rostro...

Tan inesperada como un infarto en medio de la calle, una pulsera de cuentas colocada en el lugar equivocado al alcance de unas pequeñas manos, una llama encendida en el momento menos oportuno, una cajetilla de cigarrillos, una copa más de la acostumbrada... Incluso, un recuerdo de un último viaje: Un boomerang.

**_...:::..._**

Miraba al cielo y el aire gélido de la mañana rozaba su rostro casi con ternura.

Inhalo el aire fresco y exhalo lentamente el dióxido de carbono, sin saber aun que ese seria su último respiro.

Joe jamás imagino que terminaría así. Era deportista, llevaba una vida saludable y siempre creyó, o quiso creer que moriría a una edad avanzada, al lado de su esposa y con esas dos niñas que lo llamaban papá y que siempre lo llenaban de orgullo...

**_...:::..._**

A su espalda, un sonido estridente hizo que volteara al instante, alarmado, con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que resonaba en sus oídos y se agitaba en su pecho como las alas de una mariposa.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

No lo entendió al instante, pues todo pasó demasiado rápido.

¿Dolió? No estaba seguro. Fue un simple y certero golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza que lo volvió todo oscuridad y que termino con su vida antes de que siquiera su cuerpo cayera sobre el suelo por completo.

No grito, ni hubo más sonido que un tenue gemido que broto de sus labios aun húmedos por el vaho de su aliento.

* * *

**Extraño, cortito y muy fragmentado, lo se, ¡Lo acabo de escribir! ¡en media hora! Y la verdad, no quise releer por que siempre término arrepintiéndome de lo que hago ¡y en verdad, era ahora o nunca! Quería escribir algo sobre "el tipo del boomerang" XD . ¿y que mejor que este reto?**

**¿Esta bien? ¿Les gusto? ¿Review de lo horrible que estuvo? **

**Bah! De todas formas, gracias por leer hasta aquí! **

**¡Y dense una vuelta por el Foro al que pertenece el reto! **

**P.D: Sin Beteo, lo hice lo mejor que pude y soy horrible con la ortografía.**


End file.
